ratchetandclanksadventuresseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Marluxia Attacks
As the group about to enter the tomb, Ratchet suddenly sees a bunch of flower petals blowing against the wind. Kiva asks what's going on. Kiva: What's going on? Ratchet: Sounds like the wind's getting strong lately.. Poof: Poof poof. Alister: With this same aura we saw recently, Marluxia is definitely waiting for us.. Kiva: Stay frosty, guys. Ratchet: Hang on.. Shaggy and the others are not used to combat, especially if we're fighting someone dangerous like Marluxia. Kiva: Any ideas? Ratchet: Let them go with Ben. I'm sure they can handle it. Kiva: Okay. Alister: Then I guess our new task is clear - Stop Marluxia from reaching here. Kiva: Right. - The group goes outside the church, only to find the next member - Marluxia. He took off his hood and approach the heroes. Marluxia: It seems you have solve the mystery of the Red Squirrel. How many nutcrackers will solve yet another, I wonder? Kiva: The gig is up, Marluxia! Ratchet: Hold on.. It's you this whole time, isn't it? You lead us to the Red Squirrel. Why? Marluxia: I was volunteered to help him. But, I have a much bigger plan in mind. I shall claim my redemption to the Organization.. *Laughs* The Keyblade's power- How I've longed to make it my own.. Kiva: Now you look here, Marluxia! I was given the Keyblade to use it for good and not to abuse it. If you think you're gonna take my Keyblade's power, then you're sadly mistaken! Ratchet: Leave her out of this! Marluxia: You've no chance of winning. Ask yourself, why are you here on this planet in the first place? - Ratchet was shocked to answer that question. Kiva answers it in his place. Kiva: Because this is my home and it is my job to protect Earth and the universe from villains like you! Marluxia: What about the Lombax, hmm? Outsiders like him are never belong here. Ratchet: Shut up! Kiva asked me to come here. And I'm proud of every moment with her. No matter how far away we really are, a team always stick together, no matter what. Marluxia: It can't be! You're not a leader! What makes you think you can become one!? Kiva: Shut up, Marluxia! Ratchet: *grabs his wrench from his back* You're right about one thing.. I'm not a leader. But, you underestimated me, because as a team, we will stop you! Marluxia: Imbeciles.. - Marluxia summons one of the flower petals and it transformed into his weapon. Kiva: Time for some butt-kicking action! Marluxia: Would you rather die than cast into the darkness? - Kiva summons her Keyblade. Marluxia: Or to let your pain end than join my redemption to my masters? - Ratchet and the others prepares for battle. Marluxia: You turn from the truth because your heart is weak.. You will never defeat me! Kiva: That's what you think, freak-o! - Ratchet and the group fights Marluxia head-on. Ratchet and Alister has their senses sharp, because of Marluxia's strong attacks. Kiva and Marluxia fought each other constantly, but she gains the upper head with Ratchet and the others by her side. She finishes him with a new attack, Strike Raid, and he was defeated. Kiva sensed that something was off about fighting him. Ratchet: Wow, that was almost too easy. Kiva: Yeah, but something isn't right.. Ratchet: What you do mean? Clank: We saw Marluxia being destroyed, like the previous members. Poof: Poof. Kiva: I'm just saying something was off about fighting him. Alister: Oh.. I get it now. Private: Get what? Alister: Marluxia's power can create multiple versions of himself, no matter how strong he becomes. But, since his betrayal, he can only create a few of them. Which means we may have defeated him for now, but the next copy will be stronger than this one. Kiva: That's right.. Ratchet: So, we just fight a projection of himself? Kiva: I guess. Timmy: This is so confusing.. Ratchet: I wonder how Shaggy and the others are doing.. Kiva: We should check. Clank: Good idea. - The group heads back to the church and sees how Shaggy and the others are going. Category:Scenes